El cementerio sagrado
by Sanae Prime
Summary: Tras la batalla de las Doce Casas, el Santuario entierra a sus muertos. Una etapa finaliza en las tierras de Atenea, y otra nueva comienza...


**El cementerio sagrado**

El chico miró con sus enormes ojos azules al hombre que tenía enfrente. Tendría unos veinte años, pelo largo azul marino y ojos del color del zafiro. Una imponente y fría aura dorada lo rodeaba, tanto a él como a su resplandeciente armadura. Alzó los brazos por encima de la cabeza con los dedos entrelazados y dijo algo que él no oyó. Inconscientemente, imitó su postura y un aura idéntica a la de su contrincante pero de color blanquecino rodeó su musculoso cuerpo. El frío mordía su piel y entumecía sus miembros, pero él no lo notaba.

-Caballero, has sido mi mejor oponente- dijo el hombre de la armadura dorada-. Adiós.

En aquel momento ambos bajaron sus brazos a la vez. Una corriente de aire helado sacudió la capa de su adversario y su cabello, así como la melena rubia del joven. La fría luz azulada lo engulló todo...

… y Hyoga, caballero del Cisne, se despertó dando un bote. Jadeó y se incorporó llevándose una mano a la frente. Habían pasado dos días desde entonces y no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza aquello.

Después de la pelea final con Saga de Géminis tanto él como sus compañeros habían tenido que ser trasladados a un hospital en Atenas a causa de sus heridas. No muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, Seiya roncaba y Shun y Shiryu dormían a pierna suelta. Shun permanecía encogido en su cama, abrazándose a la almohada con gesto triste. Shiryu fruncía el ceño bocaarriba y de vez en cuando apretaba los puños. A quien no se veía por ningún lado era a Ikki. Hyoga se encogió de hombros, seguramente habría salido a dar un paseo y estar solo un rato.

No quería arriesgarse a tener otra pesadilla con aquella pelea, así que se levantó y se puso una camisa y pantalones. Salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido para no despertar a los demás y se dirigió a la terraza del hospital. Sin embargo, a punto estuvo de darse media vuelta al ver al chico que había allí.

Era bastante alto y tenía las piernas muy largas. El cabello encrespado de tonos violáceos tirando a azules le caía por la espalda casi hasta la cintura y el tupido flequillo tapaba casi por completo sus ojos de color azul eléctrico. No llevaba la armadura puesta para no llamar la atención, pero sí una caja dorada a la espalda con un grabado de un escorpión. Hyoga se giró dispuesto a irse. "Venga, aun no me ha visto, tengo tiempo de volver y no hablar con él…" Pero el joven se giró antes de que Hyoga hubiese traspasado la puerta.

-Caballero del Cisne, ¿dónde te crees que vas?- dijo. Su voz era siseante, arrastrada, pero mostraba un matiz de pena casi imperceptible. Hyoga apretó los dientes y se dio la vuelta.

-Yo… A mi habitación, ya me voy... Disculpa, Milo, no te molesto más.

Milo, caballero de oro de Escorpio, alzó una ceja fina del mismo color que su cabello y puso los brazos en jarras.

-Llevas desde hace dos días evitándome- comentó-. ¿Crees que vas a evadirme lo que te queda de vida?

-Pensé que preferirías no hablar conmigo- se decidió a hablar el joven Cisne-. Desde... Bueno, desde lo de Camus…

Las manos esbeltas de Milo se crisparon y la uña de su dedo índice se volvió de color rojo y creció. Hyoga tragó saliva y se llevó la mano tal vez inconscientemente a la profunda cicatriz del pecho, justo donde el ataque de Milo había estado a punto de matarlo. Sin embargo, ningún relámpago rojo cruzó el aire esta vez. Milo sacudió la cabeza y sus manos volvieron a su posición relajada inicial.

-No te voy a negar que te dejaría con más agujeros que la diana del caballero de Sagitario por lo que has hecho- admitió-. Pero no creo que fuese lo que Camus hubiera querido.

-Era tu mejor amigo- murmuró Hyoga-. No te reprocharé que me lances tu Aguja Escarlata después de haberle…- se interrumpió, respiró hondo y siguió- después de haberle matado.

-No lo dudo. Me costó mucho aceptarlo, pero después de meditarlo mucho he llegado a la conclusión de que él quería que ganaras. Te estaba probando, quería saber si realmente tenías razón.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- Hyoga se asombró de verdad. Milo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Sentí toda la batalla, al igual que él sintió la nuestra. Pude notar con claridad los cosmos de tus compañeros siguiendo adelante sin que el de Camus se moviera del sitio. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Sí- admitió Hyoga-. Ni siquiera los miró cuando atravesaron su templo, solo me miraba a mí.

-He ahí la prueba. Solo quería medirse contigo, seguramente dejó pasar a los demás porque en el fondo quería saber si teníais razón o no.

Por la mente de Hyoga pasó fugazmente una imagen. Aquel hombre, Camus, medio congelado y a punto de morir. "Defendías a la verdadera reencarnación de Atenea, mientras que yo sin saberlo he defendido a las fuerzas del mal. Me gustaría poder salvarte pero me temo que ya es demasiado tarde. Perdóname…" Hyoga sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquel recuerdo.

-Tienes razón- dijo simplemente-. Pero aun así, lo siento. No debería haber muerto, ni él ni ningún otro.

Milo cerró los ojos y se acercó a él. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le miró a los ojos, muy serio.

-No es culpa tuya, ni mía, ni de Camus. El único que tendría la culpa es la parte maléfica del Patriar… De Saga de Géminis, y él también está muerto, así que deja de torturarte por eso.

Hyoga bajó la cabeza.

-De acuerdo.

-Anda, vuelve a la cama antes de que tu amigo Andrómeda se despierte y empiece a preocuparse.

-Es que no puedo dormir. Pesadillas- resumió el Cisne.

-Pues intenta pensar en otra cosa, ya sabes que no es culpa tuya.

-Vale, lo intentaré- Hyoga ya iba a irse pero se detuvo en la puerta-. Ah, Milo, ¿y tú que haces aquí?

-Venía de mensajero. Mañana se van a celebrar los funerales en el Santuario, me ofrecí para venir a informar personalmente. Supongo que tú y tus amigos de bronce vendréis.

-Seguramente sí. Hasta mañana, Milo.

-Hasta mañana, Hyoga.

Hyoga no tardó en informar a sus compañeros en cuanto se despertaron. Ikki había vuelto a aparecer (aunque nadie sabía muy bien de dónde). Shun fue el primero en advertir el montón de cajas envueltas en papel que había encima de una cama vacía.

-¡Mirad! ¿Y eso qué es?- preguntó, levantándose y cogiendo la primera caja que encontró.

-Pues ni idea, pero voy a averiguarlo ahora mismo- afirmó Seiya. De un tirón quitó el papel a otra caja-. Va-Vaya… Mirad, chicos, es mi arm…

-¡Mi armadura!- gritó Shun loco de contento-. ¡Mu ya la ha arreglado!

En efecto, la caja que sostenía Shun era de bronce con un grabado de la princesa Andrómeda y sus cadenas. La de Seiya era igual salvo que en vez de Andrómeda era Pegaso quien estaba representado en ella. Shiryu también descubrió la suya entre tanta caja, así como Hyoga e Ikki.

-¿Pero tu armadura no se reparaba sola?- preguntó Hyoga a Ikki, que se encogió de hombros.

-En condiciones normales sí, pero después de tanto golpe estaba totalmente muerta- respondió el Fénix. Shiryu abrió la caja y examinó cuidadosamente su recién revivida armadura.

-Ha cambiado- se sorprendió-. Mirad, ya no es igual, y tiene algo raro…

Hyoga se asomó a mirar mientras abría su caja. De repente sus dedos toparon con algo que antes no estaba ahí.

-¿Eing? ¿Pero esto no era antes distinto?- se rascó la cabeza, confuso, y sacó la pieza que antes protegía su cintura. De ser una especie de falda había pasado a un cinturón.

-Será que cambiaron con la sangre de los Caballeros de Oro- aventuró Shun.

-Supongo que será eso. Qué raro, juraría que…- murmuró Hyoga entrecerrando los ojos y examinando el casco-diadema de su armadura.

-¿Hyoga?- preguntó Shun.

-No, no es nada, cosas mías.

Los cinco Caballeros de Bronce no tardaron en ponerse sus nuevas armaduras. Todas habían cambiado un poco y tenían algo extraño, distinto, algo poderoso que no sabían ubicar bien. "Juraría que he percibido el cosmos de Milo en mi armadura" pensó Hyoga mientras Seiya discutía con la enfermera para que les dejase salir. "Bueno, será que fue él quien donó su sangre para reconstruirla". Ikki pensaba algo parecido pero con Shaka en vez de Milo, y un tanto hacían Shun y Shiryu con sus benefactores. Seiya, ocupado en intentar convencer a la enfermera, no se había percatado. Estuvieron así un cuarto de hora hasta que Shun intervino y suavizó las cosas, aunque hasta que no apareció Tatsumi no pudieron marcharse.

En el coche de Tatsumi y de camino al Santuario, Shiryu meditaba sin hacer caso a la animada charla que mantenían Shun y el guardaespaldas de los Kido. No tenía tantos problemas para dormir como Hyoga puesto que apenas había conocido a Shura de Capricornio y no se arrepentía ni lo más mínimo de haber acabado con DeathMask de Cáncer. Aun así, desde que su amigo le había comunicado la noticia de que se iban a celebrar los funerales de los caballeros caídos en la batalla no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquello. ¿Cómo se las habrían arreglado para encontrar los cuerpos de Shura y DeathMask? Hasta donde él sabía, Shura se había desintegrado en el espacio y DeathMask había caído por el Pozo de los Muertos. Hyoga lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones:

-¿Me has oído, Shiryu?

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué decías?

-...- Hyoga lo miró con cierta sospecha-. Decía que ya hemos llegado.

-Ah, vale.

Shiryu salió del coche y miró a su alrededor. Esperaba ver las Casas del Zodiaco pero se sorprendió al percatarse de que en su lugar había una extensa llanura cortada por un precipicio.

-Esto no es el Santuario- dijo, extrañado.

-Sí que lo es- afirmó Shun-. Al parecer esto es la parte de atrás, el cementerio.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- Seiya se rascó la cabeza intentando situarse.

-Porque me lo ha dicho Tatsumi mientras los demás discutíais u os quedabais…

-… mientras los demás os peleabais u os empanabais- completó Ikki con su habitual tono rotundo y cortante. Tres miradas asesinas hicieron blanco de reojo en él.

-Andando, que vamos a llegar tarde- ordenó Tatsumi. Cerró el coche y echó a andar hacia el cementerio, que ahora que los demás se fijaban, estaba en efecto repleto de lápidas. Los guardias habían cavado siete hoyos y estaban colocando sus respectivas lápidas con los nombres y fechas de los fallecidos en griego.

-¿Siete? ¿Quién es el séptimo?- preguntó Shiryu intentando que le cuadraran las cuentas. Géminis, Capricornio, Acuario, Piscis, Cáncer, Sagitario…

-Shion de Aries, el verdadero Patriarca- respondió una voz de niño justo detrás de él. Normalmente animada, aquella vocecita estaba tan triste como su dueño, un niño de unos siete u ocho años de pelo corto, castaño y puntiagudo y enormes ojos violáceos. En lugar de cejas tenía dos puntos en la frente.

-¡Kiki!- exclamó Seiya a modo de saludo-. ¿Qué te pasa, conocías a alguno?

-Shion-sama era el maestro de Mu-sama- afirmó el niño lemuriano-. Como hasta ahora el Santuario no estaba en condiciones, su cuerpo se quedó en Star Hill hasta ahora, que lo van a enterrar por fin.

-Vaya, Kiki, lo siento- dijo Shun, agachándose y abrazándolo.

-No pasa nada. Venga, la señorita Saori nos espera- anunció Kiki. Su cosmos resplandeció un instante y de repente todos se encontraron junto a un grupo de personas de lo más variopintas. La mayoría eran jóvenes con armaduras doradas, salvo tres mujeres (dos de ellas con armadura y máscara) y los demás o eran gente del pueblo de Rodrio, al pie del Santuario, o eran guardias. Uno de los dorados se acercó al grupo recién llegado. Tenía el pelo liso recogido en una coleta baja de color lila y al igual que Kiki dos puntos adornaban su frente.

-Buenos días, Santos de Bronce. Gracias por venir- saludó. Una de las mujeres, vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco y de pelo largo con flequillo de color violeta le siguió. Los cinco de bronce hicieron una reverencia.

-Señorita Saori, buenos días- saludó Tatsumi. Saori hizo un gesto para que sus caballeros se levantaran y estos pudieron ver que tenía señales de haber llorado.

-Saori, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Seiya con preocupación. Saori, reencarnación de Atenea, sonrió con tristeza y los miró con sus dulces ojos azul-verdosos.

-No es nada, Seiya, pero gracias por preocuparte. Los Santos de Oro están allí, si queréis hablar con ellos…

Los jóvenes caballeros intercambiaron miradas entre sí y luego dirigieron sus ojos al grupo de dorados. Ikki reparó en que Shaka de Virgo parecía mirarle de reojo con una de sus cejas alzadas y sus ojos cerrados. No es que al Fénix le entusiasmara charlar con aquel caballero, la verdad…

Los ojos de Shiryu se posaron en Aioria de Leo. Parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos mirando cada rato la lápida de Aioros y la de Shura, que habían dispuesto muy juntas. Fruncía el ceño y el Dragón pensó que sería mejor no molestarle.

Seiya y Shun se acercaron con cierta timidez a hablar con Aldebarán de Tauro. Mu, gran amigo de éste último, les acompañó poco después, aunque al final la conversación se disolvió.

Hyoga buscó con la mirada a Milo. Lo encontró sentado sobre una roca apartado de los demás. Estaba dándole vueltas a su casco con aire pensativo. Debió de notar los ojos azul cielo del Cisne clavados en él porque se volvió a mirarlo y esbozó una sonrisa triste. Hyoga no estaba seguro, pero le parecía haber visto en sus ojos el mismo rastro de lágrimas que en los de Saori.

El funeral fue corto y sencillo. Los guardias sacaron diligentemente del interior de una carpa blanca los siete ataúdes y los depositaron con cuidado en sus respectivas fosas mientras los asistentes se descubrían la cabeza. Saori lloraba sin hacer ruido en brazos de Seiya, que la abrazaba con los ojos cerrados. Shun hacía un tanto en el hombro de su hermano, que contemplaba las tumbas con el entrecejo fruncido, cosa que hacía que su cicatriz se marcase más aun. Shiryu, en cuclillas delante de todo el grupo de bronceados, mantenía la cabeza gacha con respeto. Su brazo derecho reposaba sobre su rodilla, inconscientemente tenso con los dedos juntos y estirados. Hyoga era el tercero por cuyas mejillas resbalaban las lágrimas. Llevaba desde que había cruzado su mirada con la de Milo intentando reprimirlas, pero ya no aguantaba más. "Maestro, perdonadme, por favor" pensaba. Una mano firme apretó su hombro para darle ánimos. El joven miró al dueño de aquella mano, que no era otro que Milo. No le miraba a él, sino que observaba con profunda tristeza las tumbas de los caídos, en especial la de su viejo amigo Camus. Ahora que lo tenía más cerca pudo apreciar que, tal y como había supuesto, el escorpiano había estado llorando.

Tras el funeral la muchedumbre se dispersó. Los caballeros dorados volvieron a sus respectivos templos y los de plata a sus casas en las cercanías del Santuario, salvo unos cuantos que no vivían allí. Los caballeros del bronce y Saori se quedaron solos en la explanada.

-¿Y ahora qué… vamos a hacer?- preguntó Shun sorbiéndose los mocos.

-No lo sé, Shun- respondió la diosa llevándose una mano a la frente-. Tal vez deberíamos volver a la Fundación, al menos por ahora. Aun no me he decidido a trasladarme al Santuario, después de ésto… Y además, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Los cinco chicos la miraron, preocupados.

-¿Qué tipo de mal presentimiento?- preguntó Shiryu.

-Hay un cosmos maligno cerniéndose sobre la tierra. No estoy segura, pero diría que procede del norte- dijo Saori frunciendo levemente sus cejas finas.

-En ese caso deberíamos ir a investigar al norte- afirmó Seiya, tan voluntarioso y poco pensante como siempre.

-Saori no sabe con exactitud de dónde viene ese cosmos, antes de tirar piedras a ciegas deberíamos comprobar si su mal presentimiento es acertado- advirtió Ikki. Seiya lo miró con malos ojos, claramente enfadado.

-Ikki tiene razón- intervino Saori antes de que las cosas se pusieran chungas-, regresaré a la Fundación y esperaremos un poco.

-Te acompañamos, Saori- dijo Shun sonriendo algo más animado y decidido.

Tal vez habían pasado semanas, tal vez meses. El tiempo transcurría sin sentir cuando uno se sumía en el sueño eterno.

Sin embargo, no era el tiempo lo que le interesaba en aquel momento al encapuchado que caminaba por la gruta. La raída capa que cubría su cuerpo también ocultaba su rostro en una nube de sombras, pero había algo en él que resultaba estremecedor.

Avanzó entre los féretros semienterrados sin hacer caso del silencio mortuorio que reinaba en aquel lugar. Tal vez la gruta se había formado sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Quizás se hubiera desmoronado una parte con cada enterramiento. El caso era que estaba allí y le estaba ahorrando el tener que escarbar en la tierra.

Se detuvo frente a un grupo de ataúdes que por su aspecto parecían los más recientes. No había nombres sobre las tapas, solo símbolos. Dos olas paralelas en uno, una especie de 69 girado noventa grados en otro, algo semejante al número dos romano en el de más allá… El encapuchado los reconoció como los signos de Acuario, Piscis, Cáncer, Géminis, Capricornio y Aries.

Una extraña aura violácea tirando a negra envolvió su cuerpo un instante para luego apagarse, y el ataúd con el signo de Aries se abrió sin un ruido. En su interior reposaba el cuerpo perfectamente conservado de un anciano de largo pelo verde claro que en lugar de cejas tenía dos puntos en la frente, rasgo propio de los lemurianos. De repente el hombre abrió los ojos, que mostraban un intenso brillo verdoso, y se incorporó trabajosamente.

-Shion de Aries, antiguo Patriarca- dijo el encapuchado con voz de ultratumba-. Te he despertado para hacerte una oferta en el nombre de Hades, señor de las tinieblas.

Shion no dijo nada, pero en su recién revivida mente se encendió la luz de una idea.

-Si tú y los demás caballeros que moristeis durante la guerra civil del Santuario juráis lealtad al señor Hades, seréis liberados del mundo de los muertos y se os concederá la vida eterna- continuó el supuesto sirviente de Hades. La idea de Shion empezó a tomar forma y a convertirse en un plan. Miró a su alrededor y sintió otros cinco cosmos que le daban su mudo asentimiento.

"Muy bien" dijo, o más bien pensó el ariano, "aceptamos la oferta".

Los ojos del encapuchado emitieron un destello morado oscuro y cinco ataúdes de piedra se abrieron al unísono, revelando los cuerpos de los Caballeros de Oro: Saga, Camus, Shura, Afrodita y DeathMask.

Algunos cuerpos estaban en peor estado que otros. El encapuchado puso mala cara, no le gustaba reconstruir cuerpos sino destruirlos.

Poco a poco, el hielo se retiró del cadáver de Camus y su pelo recobró el color azul original, aunque mucho más claro que antes y casi el doble de largo. El acuariano abrió sus fríos ojos azules de nuevo y se levantó.

El destrozado y casi calcinado cuerpo de Shura se recompuso a velocidad de vértigo. El joven español también se levantó con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados.

El de DeathMask apenas presentaba heridas graves, y lo mismo pasaba con Saga, cuya única señal que hubo que curar era una herida quemada y alargada en el abdomen que se cerró enseguida.

En cuanto a Afrodita, tenía tantos golpes por el ataque de Shun de Andrómeda que el encapuchado tuvo que dedicarle más atención que al resto. Finalmente, seis caballeros resucitados se levantaron de sus tumbas y se miraron entre sí. Todos tenían en común la palidez mortal de su piel y un gesto serio y decidido.

Shion se miró a sí mismo. Se sentía con más fuerza y vigor, y cuando contempló sus manos y se las llevó al rostro se dio cuenta de que su mortecina piel estaba lisa, sin arrugas. Había recuperado su cuerpo de 18 años.

El encapuchado que les había despertado habló de nuevo:

-Ahora que estáis vivos de nuevo debéis jurar lealtad a mi señor Hades. ¿Juráis por vuestra vida que le seréis siempre fieles y acataréis su voluntad?

Los seis se miraron entre sí. "Empieza la farsa" pensó Saga.

-Sí, lo juramos- dijeron todos a la vez. Desde el noble Shura hasta el frío Camus, a quien le resultó más fácil fingir, en el tono de ninguno se podía entrever un mínimo atisbo de que mintieran.

-En ese caso… Debéis traerle al señor Hades la cabeza de Atenea en menos de doce horas. Si falláis o tardáis más de ese tiempo, volveréis a sumiros en el sueño eterno. Recordad… ¡Tomad la cabeza de Atenea en menos de doce horas!

-Para eso necesitaremos armaduras, es un suicidio enfrentarse a los caballeros de oro que aun sirven a la diosa sin protección- hizo notar Saga.

-El señor Hades también ha pensado en eso- afirmó el encapuchado. Otro destello de sus ojos iluminó la caverna y seis bultos negros se materializaron de la nada, uno frente a cada caballero. Estaban cubiertos por capas viejas y raídas, como la del encapuchado. Shion arrojó el envoltorio del suyo al suelo y dejó ver una armadura semejante a la de Aries pero con contornos más amenazadores y de tonos oscuros. Lo mismo ocurrió con los demás, que descubrieron una versión tenebrosa y oscura de su anterior armadura dorada.

-Surplices- informó el encapuchado-. Además de vosotros, los caballeros de plata también van a ser resucitados y enviados contra los de bronce que no se encuentran en el Santuario, así que no debéis preocuparos por ellos.

Sobrevino un tenso silencio repleto de miradas de reojo mientras las armaduras espectrales o surplices se desensamblaban y se colocaban en sus respectivos caballeros, silencio que Shion acabó por romper:

-Comprendido, ¿podríamos hablar un momento con los caballeros de plata?

-Por supuesto.

Shura le dirigió una mirada asesina mal disimulada al encapuchado, pero Camus clavó en el capricorniano sus ojos de hielo en señal de advertencia. "Quieto, aun no" parecía decir su mirada azul.

-A solas- concretó con su voz calmada y fría. Su interlocutor asintió y se desvaneció en el aire mientras los Santos de Plata llegaban con sus surplices ya puestas. Los de oro se giraron hasta quedar enfrente de Shion describiendo un arco a su alrededor mientras que los plateados aguardaban detrás de éstos.

"Renunciaremos a nuestros futuros y seremos marcados por el sello de la infamia" dijo la voz mental del antiguo Patriarca. "¿De verdad queréis seguir con esto?"

Todos sus camaradas asintieron y DeathMask hasta sonrió con soberbia.

"Os lo agradezco" murmuró Shion cerrando sus ojos rosados mientras una lágrima resbalaba de ellos. Poco después, seis cosmos extrañamente familiares se dejaron sentir en todo el Santuario y fuera de él, y los seis caballeros de oro resucitados aparecían a la entrada de la Casa de Aries tras haber salido de sus tumbas.

Esa noche, una espectacular lluvia de estrellas bañó el mundo entero en señal de que algo grandioso y aterrador se avecinaba.


End file.
